


The flower that blooms in the darkness

by orphan_account



Series: General gender confusion or: Damn your supervisor to hell! [1]
Category: Ripper Street
Genre: F/M, High Heels, Humor, Make Up, Wigs, bras, general gender confusion, god dammit, pissed drake, unorthodox research methods, who called whom a fag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to capture a rapist and murderer Reid resorts to unorthodox methods.<br/>Jackson is having a good time.<br/>Drake not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The flower that blooms in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> It was not my fault, after all.  
> You can blame Jerome Flynn and his voice.  
> Yes, this is crazy.  
> No, I´m not sorry.

"What's that for?"  
"It's called garters, Drake. One can fix high stockings with it, so they do not slide down. "  
“And that?”  
“High Heels, obviously. I dare you to break them! It was hard enough to find something in your size!”  
Drake took the head from the other side of the table and turned it back and forth.  
It was lilac with a dark veil and a huge black feather on the top.  
“The color of the season, Sergeant.” the woman behind him said. There was a slight hint of amusement in her voice, a light mocking behind the seriousness she usually wore.  
He nodded, put the headpiece back next to the matching gown and took a deep breath.  
It sounded shaken to his ears.  
“Fine, Inspector.”  
He turned to the other people in the room.  
First of all, there was Reid, standing next to the table, features mostly expressionless, hands crossed behind his back. Then Jackson, who was, despite his own situation – there was a second gown on Reid´s table - , grinning smugly, cigarette in the corner of his mouth.  
And at last Long Susan, who brought on Reid´s request, all the… equipment with her.  
“Shall we get dressed, Sergeant?” Jackson held up the dress meant for him.  
Drake said nothing, just removed slowly his jacket and hung it over the chair in the corner of the office.  
Reid cleared his throat and looked from Susan to Jackson and back to Drake. “We will leave the gentlemen alone now. Miss Hart and Miss Erskine will come back later for… the facial preparations.” The both leaved the room, door closing behind them.  
Drake sighed heavily and sunk into the chair, massaging his temples.  
“Oh, come on, Drake!” Jackson reached for his shoulder and Drake slapped his hand away.  
“Don´t. Touch. Me. Jackson.”  
The doctor arched an eyebrow and reached for the second head on the table; a little cream-colored piece with fruits on it.  
Without hesitations he placed it on his head and bended before the other man. “I think this will be fun.”  
Drake wanted to say that it would be clearly no fun, not even something in the direction of amusement, expect for those who would recognize him. And it was a serious matter anyway.  
In the end they should catch a rapist and attempted murderer and not… enjoy themselves.  
“Why am I doing this?” he groaned in frustration.  
“Because the coin wanted you to.” Jackson inspected the other clothes on the table.  
There were awfully lots of them.  
“But I am not a fag!” The sergeant spitted out, rising from the chair again.  
“Nobody said you were.”  
“Then I don´t see the point why of all people I have to disguise myself as a whore! I mean, look at me Jackson!” Bennet pointed at his face. “A man yes, a woman never! Nobody will fall for this!”  
“Remove the beard and put on some make up and you will be the finest Lady around, Drake.”  
Jackson pressed the lilac gown to the other man´s chest and clicked his tongue.  
“You´re so lucky. Cream color had always made me look so pale…”  
Drake stared at him.  
It was simply impossible to ask this question.  
The American sighed. “Look. There is no way we will bring Hobbs or Reid to wearing this instead of us, whether they would be the better looking women or not. The coin decided. So stop being a drama queen and take off that shirt. I will help you with the corset.”  
  



End file.
